


Experimentation

by tokyo10



Series: Prompt war with Genderbendqueen [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Prompt Fic, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Voyeurism, prompt war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: Diachi wants to try something





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo10.exe has stopped working...

“I want to watch you” Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear. The black haired man overtop of Suga, attacking his neck with his lips and teeth, surely leaving bruises; not that Suga minded.

Suga cast a look to Daichi. Watch me do what?” He gasped as Daichi found a particularly sensitive part on his neck.

Daichi stopped; moving so he looking down at his ash haired boyfriend, a dark blush covered his cheeks, dark eyes refusing to meet Sugas. “I- never mind, it’s stupid.” He muttered, sitting back on his haunches, Daichi scratched his cheek. Confused about Daichi’s actions, Suga sat up, leaning on his arms. 

“Diachi, you can tell me what you want, I won’t laugh.”

“It’s stupid,”

Suga smiled gently. “And all the things I asked of you weren't?” He thought back to the numerous things he had asked Diachi to do to him and some of them really seemed stupid, a small amount of them ended badly but for the most part it was fun and exciting. 

Daichi snorted. “Right.” He looked at Suga and said. “I want to watch you touch yourself.” The blush was back and covered more than just his ears. Suga grew a tad bit harder at the thought of Diachi watching him while he jerked off. 

“Okay.” Suga’s head tilted to the side and he smiled at Daichi. 

* * *

 

Daichi sat at the end of the bed as Suga leaned up against the wall at the head of his bed, facing Diachi. Neither was wearing any clothes. 

Nerves fluttered around in  Daichi’s stomach, his mind making him doubt his decision but when Suga’s lubed up hand started ghosting down his chest and over his stomach- leaving a wet trail in its wake- until he reached his cock, the doubts flew out the window and he swallowed thickly. 

The moans emitting from Suga’s throat as he worked his cock, hand sliding from the base to the head with a deliberate slowness as he coaxed himself to full hardness made Daichi feel hot and his hand slid to palm at his over erection. 

Suga’s swiped over the slit of his cock, spreading the beads of precum with the movement, he groaned loudly and spread his legs more. His freehand moved to his chest and played with the perky nubs there, pinching and rolling one then moving onto the other. 

A seductive blushed covered Sugas cheeks, his warm hazel eyes clouded over with pleasure. “Does it make you hard, watching me, Daichi?” Suga’s eyes were looking at Daichis lower half; or more specifically the hand stroking his dick at the same pace Suga was stroking his own.

Suga’s words startled Daichi, his strokes faltered for a moment. A breathy  _ yes _ was his answer and Suga chuckled low. His head falling backwards; hitting the wall with a thump. “You watching me is making me feel so good, Daichi. So hot.” the hand that was playing with Sugas nipples snaked down to fondle his balls for a moment then going lower and circling his rim and pressing in a little ways but never fully inside. Suga was teasing himself and Daichi was witnessing it all.

Diachi stroked his cock firmly his other hand coming down to join the fun, fondling his balls. Diachi bit his lip as sparks of pleasure ran up his spine. 

Suga pulled both hands away and groped for the bottle of lube beside him. Popping open the cap, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and dropped the bottle back onto the bed. One finger traced his rim before pressing inside,a lewd squelch accompanied the motion. 

In and out, Diachi watched as more fingers disappear into his lovers channel again and again. His strokes sped up and warmth flared within his belly. Oh fuck, he wanted to replace those leath fingers with his cock and fuck his lover until they both were moaning out their orgasm. How badly he wanted to kiss Suga senseless. While this was fun, nothing could beat the feel of Suga’s walls contraction around Diachi, milking him for all he was worth.

Suga reached climax first, his back arching as he sunk his fingers into his channel, his speed quickened around his cock as white strands of cum coated his belly. Diachi followed soon after, a gasp caught in his throat as his own orgasm ripped through him, stars dancing alone his vision. 

"Ten out of ten would do again." Suga giggled, breathless.

Diachi groaned, falling sideways; face planting into the bed. Although he secretly agreed with his ash haired lover.

**Author's Note:**

> um.... yea.... first attempt at writing smut. so, yea......  
> This was a prompt war between genderbendqueen and another of our friends, the prompt was voyeurism. I'm not sure if this classifies as voyeurism but here we are.   
> Please review!  
> Genderbendqueens fic can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371659)   
> I will add a link to our friends when they post theirs.   
> Hasta la pasta, tokyo10 is outta here


End file.
